


【狼队】Protection（一发完）

by lifegn



Category: Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifegn/pseuds/lifegn
Summary: 金刚狼早就习惯了承受痛苦，可是他的队长永远习惯不了看到他的痛苦。
Kudos: 6





	【狼队】Protection（一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 脑洞，非常短，一发完。  
> 一句话EC。  
> ooc预警！！！

1  
在Logan的一生中，他一直在忍受痛苦，为了家人、朋友，甚至素未谋面的陌生人。可是极少有人想起他会痛，甚至连他自己都已经不在乎了。很少有人记得，每一次刀剑划在身上，每一颗子弹射进身体，每一道伤口的愈合，每一次钢爪伸出指尖、抓进各种材料或是别人的身体时，他都在忍受巨大的痛苦。  
他不知道揉碎了灵魂有多痛，但是他想，如果疼痛也可以等价的话，他一定是经历过相同甚至更甚的等级。  
这个词似乎已经成了他的常态，他习惯了在伤痛中准确的预判、思考、作战，金刚狼过于复杂的人生经历早早地教会他忽视它们，与它们和平共处。

他从未想过，有一天自己也会被列入受保护的行列中。

2  
即使Logan永远都是那个冲在最前面总是喜欢仅凭一己之力对抗敌人的金刚狼，几次并肩作战的战役下来，他也不得不承认，他其实很喜欢X战警这个身份，喜欢和他并肩作战的战友们，和总是操心着所有事情、跟他永远不对盘的瘦子队长。  
所以他尽全力做好他的任务，用他尖利的狼爪撕破敌人的防线，用他不断愈合的伤口武装他的战力。进攻就是最好的防守，他一直在尽最大的努力诠释这句话——他用自己的方式守护着他的队伍。  
他并非刀枪不入，只是他的伤口迟早会愈合，因此，这是他根深蒂固的作战方式。  
所以当他听到Scott满脸严肃的提出“Logan，你需要被保护，你不能这么一直受伤，你不能把所有伤痛都揽到你自己一个人身上。”时，他像是听到了一个不太好笑的笑话。

“What the hell are you speaking？”

Wolverine对待别人永远都是张牙舞爪锋芒毕露的模式，哪怕是公认沉稳踏实的小队长Scott。  
这大概就是他很少享受到他的队长对他像对其他队员一样的友善与关怀的原因了。Logan愤懑地想。

3  
没错，Logan对于Scott一直以来的“特殊关爱”耿耿于  
怀。

他总是弄不明白这一点，明明Scott是那么和善的性格，而他自己的脾气也已经在学院气氛的影响下平和了许多，他甚至已经能和许多脾气奇怪的人心平气和的交谈，却为何依旧无法缓解自己和队长之间剑拔弩张的气氛。  
Wolverine和Cyclops在战场上能对彼此交托生死，做得到百分之百的信任与默契，可是Logan和Scott就像是磁场里相斥的两极，连经过彼此时都要一个随时按着眼镜旁边的按钮做好战斗准备，一个竖起耳朵调动所有的嗅觉感受是否有危险的预兆。

然而就是这样的Scott，却对他说：“Logan，你需要被保护。”

4  
“你疯了吗Scott？你在对一个近战队员说他需要被保护，那谁来开路，谁来牵制他们的火力，法师吗？”Logan的语气满是惊讶和不可置信，一幅怀疑自己听错了的表情。  
“Logan，别逞强，你也会疼。”小队长如是说。  
Logan觉得自己被小看了，他不怒反笑：“那么，你打算怎么'保护'我呢，我的队长？”  
Scott沉默了，Logan则肆无忌惮的注视着他，他的眼神似乎在说“看吧，你提出来的只是一个荒谬的设想”，他有十足的把握Scott能读懂他的眼神所表达的含义，他同样有把握，无论他的队长接下来说出什么理由，自己都能反驳回去。  
可是最终Scott只留下一句“你会知道的。”便干脆利落地转身离开了，这让Logan突然生出一种被忽视了的愤怒，他扬起握紧的拳头，亮出狼爪，又缓缓收回旁边的两根，只留下中间的一根泛着冷光的钢爪，冲着Scott的背影嚣张地来回挥舞。

怒火散去后，Logan忽然想起，似乎忘记问他的队长，怎么忽然提出这样的要求。  
以及，一句“Thanks. ”

5  
你会知道的。

Logan渐渐理解了这句话的含义。

他依旧是那个永远冲在最前面的Wolverine，即使是Scott说过了那句话之后，他也没有丝毫改变战斗方式的想法，而他的小队长似乎也对此早有预料，并未对他在战斗时率先亮出狼爪提出什么反对的意见。  
然而在接下来的每一次出勤中，他真切地感受到了Scott对他的特殊关爱，不加引号的那种。  
Scott采取的方法非常简单——只是替Logan分担伤害而已。

Scott的大局观念很强，Logan承认这一点，在多次生死一瞬的并肩作战后，他对这个比他小很多的男人的领导能力是心服口服的。可这并不代表Scott能够毫不费力的完成在关注全局之余额外附加一个“替金刚狼承担所有伤害”的任务。  
身为队长，Scott不可能让其他的队友分担Logan所承担的伤害，这并不公平，所以他决定自己来做这件事情。一场战斗下来，金刚狼与平时相比没什么变化——大部分的伤口都在打斗的过程中愈合了，因此我们只能从他对Scott咆哮的内容中得知他的确没怎么受伤——Scott的伤口却肉眼可见的多了起来。

“Cyclops，你傻了吗？我不需要你的保护！看看你受的伤，放在我的身上早就已经愈合了，你一定要给自己找罪受是吗？”  
Ororo看着Logan瞪着Scott凶狠的眼神，他看上去像是想要再给他添一些伤。  
“我说过，我不会让你总是受伤，Logan，你是我的队员，你可以尽情地伤害你自己，可是我不能不在乎。”  
Logan看上去又要爆炸了，Ororo悄悄地放慢了脚步，让他们两人走在前面，自己在后面远远地跟着，避免被他们的战场波及。  
她看到Logan摆出不耐烦的面孔手舞足蹈地说着些什么，Scott漫不经心地撇了他一眼，继续不紧不慢地向前走着，过了一会儿，Logan侧过头，还是那副不耐烦的表情，把手放在队长的腰上，让Scott的一只手搭在他的肩膀，扶着他继续向前走，他们的争吵一直没有断绝，隐隐约约飘到Ororo的耳朵。她听着他们从伤口讨论到了吃饭，机车，酒吧，任务，最后又回到伤口。

Ororo觉得这次的三人出勤小队里，自己有点多余。

6  
Logan倚在Scott的门口，嘴里叼着根雪茄，沉默地等着他。

一星期前。

金刚狼的烦躁最近表现得异常突出，学生们见到他都战战兢兢的，恨不得绕着走，生怕被他的狼爪误伤。知道内情的Ororo表示自己完全不想管，Scott和Jean出了外勤，学校里为数不多的不畏惧金刚狼的气场的人都没有插手的后果是，金刚狼在适应了学院生活许久之后再次活成了流浪的狼灌。  
直到X教授的声音在他的脑内传来。

“Logan，方便来我的办公室吗？有些话想和你谈谈。”

教授慈祥地望向他：“Logan，有些事情不是非要分出个是非善恶来的，当你在乎一个人的时候，你会不自觉地为了他做出改变，当然，他也会为了你这么做，这一切都要遵从你的心。”  
Logan莫名其妙地想起了Charles 和他的伴侣，他不自觉脱口而出：“就像你和Erik吗？”  
话音刚落，金刚狼便懊恼地皱着眉，似乎在后悔说出了这句话。  
Charles宽容的笑着：“没错，就像我和Erik，我们一直针锋相对，可是最终我们还是互相理解了，不是吗？”  
在Charles仿佛洞察一切的睿智双眼下，Logan觉得自己的心思无所遁形，他尴尬地摩挲着手中未点燃的雪茄。  
“可是我……”  
“Logan，”Charles阻止了他要说的话，“听听你的心，它总是没错的。”  
“去找Scott谈谈吧，如果你想的话。”

7  
Scott和Jean执行任务回来时已经是晚上了，他正准备送Jean到她的房间，却在经过自己门前的时候看到了叼着雪茄的金刚狼。  
Logan的表情写满了攻击的欲望，他吐出一口烟，嘴角扯出一抹笑，眼神却像一匹被激怒的狼：“护送女士回房，很有爱心啊，绅士？”  
Jean首先开口：“Logan，注意你的言辞，”她充满深意的看着他，“你们需要谈谈，不要让自己后悔，Logan。Scott，学院的事情明天再说吧，顺便，我还不至于找不到自己的房间。”  
他不自在地忽略了Jean的话。对于这位和X教授拥有同样读心能力的女士，Logan从来不敢轻视，更何况她摆出一副似乎知道点什么的样子，更令他感到烦躁。  
Scott皱着眉头，不悦地看着他：“Logan，你即使不尊重我，至少也要对女士有最起码的尊重。”  
Logan也觉得自己刚刚说的话有些过分，看着Scott和Jean有说有笑的样子，他忽然控制不住自己的愤怒。  
他狠狠吸了一口雪茄，然后摁灭了它，不自觉地为自己辩驳：“我等了你四个小时。”  
“如果你有事找我，那么你现在就可以说了。”  
Logan惊讶地看向Scott：“我们就要在这儿谈吗？在走廊里？你的房门外面？”  
Scott不为所动。  
Logan和他僵持了一会儿，挫败地开口：“OK，我道歉，真诚地。”  
他看见小队长的嘴角勾起一个隐约的弧度。  
Scott掏出钥匙，打开房门，对Logan做出一个“请”的姿势。  
Logan之前积攒的怒气一下子就没出息地完全消散了。

8  
进了房间，Logan反而不知道该怎么开口，他沉默了一会儿，清了清嗓子，挑选了一个比较关心的话题：“伤口，好一点了？”  
Scott不在意地说：“虽然我没有你那样的自愈能力，但是我也不是什么柔弱的小孩子，这点伤不算什么。”  
他走进厨房泡了两杯茶端到桌子上，看着不知为什么略显局促的Logan，忽然感到很好笑。  
他拿起茶杯，貌似不经意地问：“怎么，不躲着我了？”  
Logan刚刚喝了一大口茶，闻言，差点把嘴里的茶水喷出来，他大声反驳：“我为什么要躲着你？”  
“你请了所有能够和我碰面的课的假，修改了你的作息时间，演练厅也看不到你的踪影，还有这次外勤，原本安排的是你和我一起出去，你却让Jean顶替你的任务，”Scott不紧不慢的列举，“还要我继续说下去吗？”

好吧，不应该忽视小队长敏锐的观察力。

Logan拿起雪茄想要吸一口，随即想起了因为Scott讨厌烟味，所以他在进房间之前已经把它熄灭了，又烦躁地放下了手。

我为什么躲着Scott？

因为我不想看着你受伤，因为我想保护你，因为我已经无法忍受在仅仅在一旁看着你，在你一步一步走近我的时候。

Logan一口喝干茶杯里的水，手指摩挲着杯壁，沉默地盯着杯子上的花纹。  
Scott在Logan的沉默中感受到了些许不同寻常，他试探地问：“Logan，你不是有事要跟我谈吗？”  
Logan挥了挥手，站起身向门口走去：“没什么，只是过来告诉你，你的提议我接受了，以后我会尽量保护好自己的。”  
“Logan！”  
Scott下意识叫住了Logan，他的表现太过反常了，以致于Scott忍不住自己的联想。  
Scott心中经常翻涌着一些疯狂的想法，不过大多数时候他都能理智地将其压回心底，仍然有条不紊地做着大家心中稳重可靠的队长，只是有些时候，尤其是现在，不算宽敞的客厅，暖黄色的灯光，四处流淌的寂静，狭窄视野中占据了大部分空间的背影，收起狼爪的Wolverine，这些因素的碰撞让他的情绪格外沸腾，他有些不想压抑自己的心情。  
他按下思绪，努力想出一个不那么突兀的理由。  
金刚狼转过头，侧着耳朵等待Scott的话，一双凌厉的眼睛里看不见他在漫长岁月里磨砺出来的冷冽刀锋，反而翻滚着汹涌的暗潮。

“……喝一杯？”  
“好。”

9  
Logan坐回沙发，目光跟随着Scott的身影，他从柜子里翻出几瓶威士忌，洗了两个新杯子，放到桌子上，给两个人各自倒了一杯，将其中一杯拿给他，然后举了举杯，自顾自地喝了起来。  
Logan接过酒杯，一饮而尽。  
他一杯接一杯自顾自地喝着，Scott也没有继续为他添酒，只是慢慢地摇晃着自己的酒杯。

他们默契地忽略了彼此。

沉默的时光被无限拉长，直到Logan喝光了最后一滴酒，琥珀色的液体划过喉咙的余韵全部消失后，他才打破了寂静的壁垒，舔了舔嘴唇，不满的四处打量着，仿佛想要在哪里再翻出来几瓶酒。  
“就只有这些？”  
“你已经把我这里最烈的威士忌喝光了。”  
“这个也叫烈酒？”Logan不屑地撇了撇嘴：“你是不知道什么叫烈酒吧，瘦子。”  
“我不喜欢烈酒。”Scott皱眉。  
“我看烈酒也不见得多喜欢你，你这个人，平平稳稳，规规整整，不够烈。”Logan咂咂嘴，随意地点评，他抢过Scott手中的酒杯，心满意足的喝了一大口，然后他逻辑不通地胡乱得出自己的结论：“Jean这样的人，不适合你。”  
Scott的表情忽然变得很复杂，似乎是有些失望，又似乎是忍耐着什么：“我和Jean已经分手了，如果你喜欢，可以放手去追。”  
“追谁？”Logan下意识地问，当他反应过来自己问了什么的时候，差点把嘴里的酒喷出来。  
“咳，咳，咳……”  
Scott看上去也有些尴尬，他摸了摸鼻子，移开了视线：“当然是Jean，不然还能是谁？”  
“我不喜欢Jean，我和她已经是很久之前的事情了。”金刚狼的视线有如实质，重重地落在Scott的身上。  
“……是么。”Scott艰涩地开口，他正准备说些什么，远处传来的钟声打断了他。

十一下铃声隐约的声响宣告深夜的降临。

10  
“夜已经深了，你该回去了，Logan。”钟声停止后，Scott的表情已经恢复了平静。  
Logan没有回他的话，他认真地盯着Scott，仿佛要从他的脸上看出那副石英眼镜之下隐藏的情绪。  
“瘦子，你讨厌我吗？”他忽然问。  
Scott惊讶于Logan会问出这样一个问题，不过他还是认真地回答：“我讨厌你的骄傲自大，讨厌你的鲁莽冲动，讨厌你的风流轻浮，唯独不讨厌你，Logan。”

Logan在那一瞬间做好了决定。

他好像卸下了什么沉重的负担一样，勾起一个称得上是温暖的笑容：“Scott，我好像醉了。”  
他站起身，轻松地伸了个懒腰：“所以，接下来，如果我说了你不喜欢的话，或者做了你不喜欢的事，”他倾过身，一只手搭在Scott的肩上，嘴角的笑容没有消散，“明天就把它忘了，可以吗？”  
“因为，”Logan环住Scott的腰，将他们的距离慢慢拉近，“我要给你一个吻。”

Logan缓缓地靠近Scott，他几乎用出了金刚狼此生最大的耐心和柔情，给足了他的队长拒绝的余地。  
然后他完好无损地印上那两片颜色浅淡的薄唇。  
Logan静静感受了一会儿并不柔软的触感，然后没有耐心地开始攻城略地，没有受到什么阻碍就成功闯入了守卫更加森严的领土，这个认知让他不自觉地泛起巨大的喜悦，他忍不住将怀里的人禁锢得更紧。  
在这之前，他不知道接过多少次吻，早就练就了娴熟的技能，可是这一刻却好像全都忘光了，只知道用唇舌来替代情感，企图在摩挲和交缠中把心底的洪流过度给另一个人。  
一吻结束，Logan靠在Scott的肩上喘着气，感受着小队长同样急促的气息，咧开了嘴角。  
“除了一个吻，我还想再加上一句话，”他侧过头，不满足地在Scott的侧脸上轻吻，“怎么办？”  
Scott艰难的和Logan拉开了一小段距离，气息不稳第吐出一个字：“说。”  
Loga重新抱住Scott，用稍微冒出头的胡须轻轻蹭着他泛红的脸：“I love you, Scott. ”

过了一会儿，Logan忽然开口问道：“明天我需要忘记吗？”  
“你清醒的得很，Logan，”小队长眼神凶恶地瞪着他，“你要是敢忘了，我饶不了你。”  
“遵命，我的队长。”  
Logan笑着应允。

然后Scott得到了今晚第二个吻。

FIN.


End file.
